Happy Birthday, Hoho!/Transcript
Happy Birthday, Hoho! Season 2, Episode 9 (Opening shot; fade in to the interior of Hoho’s house. It is nighttime. Hoho is at a table making invitations. There beside him is a radio playing a cheerful, polka tune.) ~ (Song) ~ Hoho This is my singing telegram, I hope it finds me well My friends are invited to my party, ‘cause they think I’m really swell (He hops to his bed and jumps.) Tomorrow is my playdate so help me celebrate The treats will be delicious, the festivites are great! (He takes out an accordian and starts playing it.) There will be games and dancing, bobbing apples, cut a rug And where the party’s over, we’ll gather ‘round for...last...minute...huuuugs!.... YEAH! (The tempo slows down now.) No need to bring a gift, cause there’s already enough Playdates means having fun with friends, not getting lots of stuff (He starts to sound tired.) It won’t be the same without you, so I hope that you say yes So please, yeah, please… (yawn) ...come and be my guest… (He yawns again and falls back onto his bed.) ~ (Song ends) ~ * Hoho (in his sleep) “Next time...I won’t stay up...so late...on the day before my...playdate…” (He sleeps peacefully; the camera pans away from him. Cut to the exterior of Kai-Lan’s home in the morning, then cut to the inside. Kai-Lan is typing something on her laptop, while her friends -- with the exception of Hoho -- gather around to watch while on the lookout for a certain monkey. Just then, Yeye comes in.) * Yeye “Hey, everyone!” (All got startled.) “Oh, boy! I apologize for startling you all. Is Hoho not here?” (All shush.) “Oh, sorry.” (hushed) “Is Hoho not here yet?” * Kai-Lan (hushed) “Not yet, but we are planning something for him.” * Rintoo (hushed) “Yes. Something special.” * Yeye (hushed) “Okay. May I ask what it is for? And...why are we whispering?” * Tolee (hushed) “We’re planning something special for Hoho.” (Yeye takes a look at the computer screen.) * Kai-Lan (hushed) “And this is what we’re planning.” (Yeye takes a moment to look at their plan on the computer screen.) * Yeye “Oh I see. You’re planning a surprise party for Hoho. But it’s not his birthday today, is it?” * Kai-Lan “Actually, it is his birthday today.” * Yeye “Oh boy. I can’t wait to go tell him!” * Jack “AHHHH!! Noooo!” (at Yeye’s knees, dramatically) “I’m begging you, Yeye, to not say a word about it to him!” * Yeye “Hold on a moment. Is it a surprise?” * & Thorn “Yeah!” (Just then, they heard someone playing a cheerful tune on an accordian. Kai-Lan immediately shuts down the laptop, and the others act as if nothing is happening. Yeye quickly leaves the scene. Hoho comes in, hopping in place while playing the accordian.) * Hoho “Hi! How’s everyone doing on this fine day?” * Cappy “What’s up, Hoho? Everything’s good! We’re just hanging out!” * Hoho “Cool!” * Rintoo “Since when did you learn to play the accordian?” * Hoho “Oh yeah! My older brother taught me! There’s nothing more fun than prancing to the beat!” (He gives his accordian a hug, then throws it to the side.) * Hoho “Okay! I have a surprise for all of you! I’m inviting you all to my playdate tonight!” * sans Hoho “TONIGHT?!” * Hoho “Yeah!” (The others immediately dashed out of the house, leaving Hoho by himself.) * Hoho “Huh?” (He walks out, confused. Cut to Kai-Lan, Felix, and Cappy blowing up balloons behind a tree. They were startled to find Hoho standing beside them.) * Felix, Cappy “AHHHH, HOHO!!!” * Hoho “Hi!” (Cappy hides the balloons.) * Cappy “Hey...Hoho…” * Hoho “Don’t forget. My playdate is tonight.” * Felix “Tonight?” * Kai-Lan “As in ‘tonight’ tonight?” * Hoho “Yeah!” (notices the balloons) “Say...what are you guys doing with those balloons?” * Felix “Oh, we’re just...playing with them…” * Kai-Lan “Yeah...we’re messing around with balloons…” * Cappy “And making balloon animals with them, too…” (He tries to make one into a giraffe, only it comes out as an X.) * Cappy “See? Heh...heh…” * Hoho “Hmm...alright. I’ll make sure I save you guys some snacks.” (Wipe to Thorn, Spike, and Tolee at Mr. Fluffy’s bakery. They are hauling a three-layered blue and white patterned cake on a cart. Hoho hops into the scene.) * Spike, Tolee “AHH, HOHO!!” * Hoho “Hi guys! Remember, you’re invited to my playdate tonight!” * Tolee “Tonight? As in ‘tonight’ tonight?” * Hoho “Hm. Weird. Kai-Lan said the exact same thing. And yes, it’s tonight!” (saw the cake) “Say...where are you guys going with that cake?” * Spike “Oh, cake? There’s...uh, there’s no cake.” * Hoho “Yes there is.” * Thorn “Oh, this cake? Are you referring to this cake? Oh, we’re just having cake…” * Tolee “Just because.” * Hoho “Because what?” * & Thorn “Just because.” * Hoho (smiling) “Alrighty then! Enjoy the cake!” (He hops off; once he left, Tolee, Spike, and Thorn let out sighs of relief. Cut to Ulysses and Lulu wrapping presents. When Lulu picks up another ribbon, she noticed Hoho was standing beside her.) * Lulu “Ahhh! Hoho!” * Ulysses “Oh! Hello!” * Hoho “Remember guys, my playdate is tonight.” * Lulu “Tonight?” * Ulysses “As in…” * & Ulysses “...’tonight’ tonight?” * Hoho “Good gracious. Every one of my friends kept saying that.” (notices the presents) “Say...what’s up with those?” * Lulu “Oh, please. You don’t need to mess with those.” * Ulysses “Yes. Someone...uh...gave them to us as...a gift for...what special friends we are…” * Lulu (nodding in agreement) “Yes, yes! A special gift...from someone in...our...family!” (Hoho walks off in silent confusion.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan, Felix, Cappy, Thorn, Spike, Tolee, Ulysses, and Lulu. None of them want to go.” (smiling) “Well, a playdate is still a playdate, even with only five guests.” (Cut to Kunekune, Jack, Oggy, Manny, and Rintoo in the kitchen of the robots’ tower. They are lending each other’s help to bake something. Just then, Hoho jumps through the open window, startling everyone in the room.) * Jack, Oggy, Manny, Rintoo “AHHH, HOHO!!!” * Hoho “My playdate is tonight! Don’t forget!” * Jack, Oggy, Manny, Rintoo “Tonight?!” * Rintoo “As in…?” * Hoho (Sigh.) “Yes...as in ‘tonight’ tonight.” (notices the mixing bowl and the empty tray) “Say...what are you all up to?” * Manny “Oh, shoot. Uh…” * Jack “We can’t...because…” * Kunekune “...We’re...making...I mean, baking something...for...us!” * Hoho “For you guys only?” * Rintoo “I believe so. Uh...you probably should go on ahead, Hoho.” * Oggy “We’re very busy…” * Manny “And we don’t have time to chit-chat.” (Rintoo has the bowl in his hands/paws. He gets ready to pour its contents into the cupcake tray when Hoho climbs onto his shoulder.) * Hoho “What’s this? A cupcake tray?” * Rintoo “Hoho, please. We really can’t have you messing around here.” * Hoho “And why’s that?” * Rintoo “Because…” * Manny “...We don’t want any delays. We need to make those cupcakes look perfect.” * Hoho “Perfect for whom?” * Jack “...Kent.” * Rintoo “Uh, yeah! My brother!” * Hoho “Your brother.” * Kunekune “Yes. He can’t get enough of them. That’s why we’re making them special...for Kent.” * Hoho “Really?” (Cut to the exterior of the tower. Manny flutters out through the front door, carrying Hoho and setting him down on the doorstep.) * Manny “We’re really busy and we can’t have any delays while baking. So...see you later!” (He slams the door shut, leaving Hoho by himself on the doorstep.) * Hoho “Something strange is definitely going on around here. Sure, those guys had do bake perfect cupcakes for Kent...but what are the chances that all my other friends would have plans tonight too? Kai-Lan, Felix, and Cappy are playing with balloons. Thorn, Tolee, and Spike are enjoying a cake they bought from Mr. Fluffy. Ulysses and Lulu are enjoying the gifts they received from other friends. Kunekune, Jack, Oggy, Manny, and Rintoo are baking perfect cupcakes for Kent. The more I think I about it, the more those are starting to sound like…” (Gasp.) “...excuses!” (The monkey looks up at the two-story window upon hearing voices.) * Rintoo (from inside) “Careful! Don’t spill it!” (Cut back to Hoho.) * Hoho “Hmph! Time to get to the bottom of things.” (Cut back to the kitchen.) * Manny “How are we gonna keep this quiet? Hoho will get suspicious.” * Jack “Just leave it to me.” (He goes to the window; Hoho is still at the doorstep.) * Jack “Hey, Hoho! Why don’t you go spend some fun time with Kai-Lan? She could really use your company!” * Hoho “Hmmm...good idea!” (He hops away, but stops.) * Hoho “Wait a minute. How do I know you’re not playing a trick on me?” (He turns to Jack, who is not at the window right now. Hoho scowls. Cut to him outside the two-story window; he squints to see what’s going on. Kunekune is pouring the dough into another one when he suddenly stops, his eyes wide with slight fear.) * Kunekune “...Why do I feel like something’s watching me?” (Hoho ducks out of sight just before the dragon could see him. Cut to Hoho, now at the doorstep. He runs off. Dissolve to the park; Ulysses and Kai-Lan meet up there. Above them, Hoho’s eyes are shown through the leaves of the tree nearby.) * Kai-Lan “Have you seen him?” * Ulysses “Not since this afternoon.” * Kai-Lan “Same. Can you believe he was planning a big playdate at his house tonight?” * Ulysses “I’m just glad I was able to get away with it.” * Kai-Lan “Me too. This will be much better than a playdate.” * Ulysses “As long as we keep him from finding about it, it will.” * Kai-Lan “See you tonight.” (The two depart in opposite directions. Now Hoho hangs upside down from a tree branch.) * Hoho (dejectedly) “Oh, so my playdates are horrible?” (Rintoo walks by.) * Rintoo “Hey, Hoho.” (He stops short, his tail snapping out from total shock. He immediately zips away, Hoho getting off the branch and hopping after him. Rintoo stops at a lake and sighs in relief. Hoho pops his head out through the water, a lilypad sat on his head and he wears a pair of goggles and a snorkel. He removse the breathing tube so he can speak.) * Hoho (through clenched teeth, in a dark voice) “Where are you going, Rintoo?!” (Rintoo immediately dashes off; he jumps into a rabbit’s hole. Cut to the dim interior, catching his breath and above his head is a silhouette of an irregularly-shaped lightbulb. Rintoo pulls on the string to turn it on, only to gasp once the ‘lightbulb’ exposes itself; Hoho is hanging upside down and holds the shining flashlight to his face.) * Hoho “WHAT’S THE REASON YOU WON’T COME TO MY PLAYDATE TONIGHT?!?!” (The tiger dug his way out of the ground and dashes off. He gets tired right away and stops near his house. The door opens to reveal Hoho stepping out and glaring into the tiger’s eyes.) * Hoho “TELL ME NOW!!!” (The tiger leaves again. He makes a mad dash to Kai-Lan’s house. He knocks and is immediately dragged inside; the door closes an instant before Hoho shows up. He knocks -- which looks more like punching -- on the door in utter vexation.) * Hoho “I know you’re in there!!” (Thorn comes out to face him.) * Thorn “Hello, Hoho.” * Hoho “What’s going on in there?” * Thorn “What? Nothing! Nothing’s going on!” * Hoho “Rintoo just went in there.” * Thorn “That’s because he’s just...just...bringing in...supplies! Yeah! Supplies...for...an Art Contest next Friday!” (Hoho is unconvinced.) “We’re gonna need lots and lots of paints and brushes...oh, and paper! And...we’ll be singing!” (Behind the door, inside the house, the others deliver their best singing and humming as the camera shifts between the two boys. Hoho glares at Thorn harder and harder as he could muster, while the purple-eyed cockatrice meets his gaze, trying not to seem intimidated by the many glares he’s getting from Hoho. The sound effects stop for a while.) * Hoho (slowly, hard tone) “Fine then…” (He departs slowly. Thorn sighs, only to have the monkey look over his shoulder to glare at him again before he walks away. Right now it’s sundown. Dissolve to the interior of his home.) * Hoho “Secrets. Lies. It’s all about secret-keepers and liars! They’re up to something -- something they don’t want me to know about! Well, I’m gonna know about! Someone’s gonna tell me, and they better tell me what they’re hiding!” (Cut to Mr. Fluffy, tied in ropes and sitting in the middle of the monkey’s kitchen.) * Fluffy “Hoho!” (tries to free himself) “What’s this about? Let me go this instant!” * Hoho “No.” * Fluffy “No?!” * Hoho “All you have to do...is talk.” * Fluffy “Talk? That’s it? You dragged me all the way here...for that?!” * Hoho “You tell me.” * Fluffy “Ugh! Hoho, whatever it is that is bothering you, it won’t solve anything! Just let me go!” * Hoho “Not until you talk!” * Fluffy “What do you think I have, some kind of social problem?” (Hoho gets in his face.) * Hoho “NO! Just talk!” (He backs away a bit to give him space.) * Fluffy “Fine then. You want a talk? I’ll give you a talk.” (bored) “Okay...we’ve got beautiful skies, beautiful plants, the weather’s nice, not a cloud in the sky, blah blah blah blah blah! This is pointless. Hoho, get me out. Oh, how I ---” * Hoho (frustrated scowl) “No, no, no.” (leans light toward him) “Talk about my friends.” * Fluffy “Okay, this is getting more ridiculous.” (bored) “There’s Kai-Lan, she’s an amazing friend to hang out with. She always knows a way to solve problems when you have one. And then you got Jack, a very jolly jackalope. And there’s Ulysses, an elegant unicorn animatronic. Let’s see...there’s, there’s Oggy, an animatronic ogre from outer space. Hm, what’s up with that?” * Hoho (groaning loudly) “No, Mr. Fluffy! You’re not understanding me! You’re doing it wrong!” * Fluffy “Wrong?” * Hoho “Yes!” * Fluffy “Then what do you want me to do?!” * Hoho “I want you to confess!” * Fluffy “Confess?!” * Hoho (leans light closer) “Confess!” (Mr. Fluffy now glares at the monkey over his stupidity.) * Fluffy “You want me to confess? Oh, I’ll confess, alright! I’m the one who ate Kai-Lan’s birthday cake slice on her fifth birthday.” * Hoho “And?” * Fluffy “And I’m the one who left the sink running while I brush my teeth!” * Hoho “And?!” * Fluffy “And sometimes, when Mei Mei is not around ---” (takes out a bottle of perfume) “--- I spray some of her perfume all over myself.” (He sprays the contents all over himself. He sniffs.) * Fluffy “Mmm. I smell good.” (Hoho blinks stupidly for a second and takes the bottle away from him.) * Hoho “No...no...no...NO!!” (At the last ‘no’, he throws the perfume bottle down to the floor, smashing it into pieces and all the contents spilled everywhere.) * Fluffy “HOHO!!” (The monkey growls angrily.) “THAT’S MEI MEI’S PERFUME BOTTLE!!” (angrily, to him) “YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!” * Hoho “I DON’T CARE!!!” * Fluffy “THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!?! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY AND I’LL SAY IT!!!” * Hoho “TELL ME THAT MY FRIENDS ARE LIARS AND ARE AVOIDING ME BECAUSE THEY DON’T LIKE MY PLAYDATES AND DON’T WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!!!” * Fluffy “Ahhh! Fine!” (radid fire) “Your friends are liars and are avoiding you because they don’t like your playdates and don’t want to be your friends anymore!” (Cut to Hoho as he straightens up with a triumphant smile. The screaming stops at this point.) * Hoho “Ha! I knew it!” (It vanishes quickly as he sees an imaginary image of his friends and himself in a black background. One by one, all but Hoho disappear. The monkey sat sadly by himself, his colors fade to gray and he hangs his head down sadly.) * Hoho (small voice) “Oh no...My friends don’t like my playdates and they don’t want to be my friends anymore.” (He snaps out of his daydream and looks at Mr. Fluffy, now he is free from the ropes.) * Fluffy “Can I leave now?” (Without saying a word, Hoho slowly goes to the door to let Mr. Fluffy walk out. He moans sadly. Dissolve to nighttime outside the monkey’s house, then cut inside.) * Hoho “I’m glad you all could make it.” (He sits at a table with four ‘guests’ --- which is a banana, pile of rocks, empty soda can, and a bag of flour. Hoho shifts next to a banana and speaks for it in a deep male voice.) (Note: Lines marked with this symbol (~) are delivered as if Hoho is a puppeteer.) * ~“Banana” “I really love those cookies. Can I have more please?” * Hoho “Sure thing, Banana Bob. Coming right up.” (He swiftly grabs a plate of cookies and sets it in front of the banana. Hoho suffers a sudden facial twitch as his eyes briefly changes to green, then they resume back to their normal color. Now he moves toward a pile of rocks and gives it a male voice with a Spanish accent.) * ~“Rocks” “Oh, my! You really know how to throw a party.” * Hoho “Why, thank you, Rockert.” (He goes to the empty soda can, and gives it a male, Mid Atlantic-accented voice.) * ~can” “This is the best playdate I’ve ever been to. It’s simply devine.” * Hoho “I’m glad you said that, Soda Sal.” (A second facial twitch occurred, after he approaches a flour sack and gives it a female voice.) * ~“Flour” “Mind if I have more banana crackers?” * Hoho “Yes. There’s more where that came from, Flourette.” (He slides a small plate of banana crackers to it.) * ~“Rocks/Rockert” “It’s too bad your friends didn’t show up.” * Hoho “Yeah...I...agree.” (His small, somewhat innocent smile widens into an unsettling, creepy grin and dark circles form around his eyes. Now, sanity has decided to take over him. Now the ‘guests’ move and talk on their own without Hoho doing the actions for them. The background is completely black.) * “Rocks/Rockert” “Ha! We’re glad you do. Those rascals you call friends deserve to feel the pain.” * Hoho “Pain?” * “Rocks/Rockert” “Yes. The pain of rejection.” * Hoho “Rejection? What does that mean?” * “Flour/Flourette” “To reject is to refuse to accept something or someone.” * Bob” “Correct. Your friends are rejecting you.” * can/Soda Sal” “Yes. Don’t you know? They avoided you all day.” * “Rocks/Rockert” “Yes. They’re trying to get away from you.” * can/Soda Sal” (to Rockert) “That’s what the word ‘avoid’ means, you idiot!” (to Hoho) “You know, do you even consider them as friends?!” * Bob” “Yes. More like losers!” * Hoho “Losers?” * “Flour/Flourette” “Yes. After the way they treated you, I consider them as losers!” * “Rocks/Rockert” “ ‘Losers’ isn’t strong enough. How about ‘dorks’?” * can/Soda Sal” “Or...or ‘goofballs’?!” * Bob” “What about…’ding-a-lings’?” * Hoho “Guys, come on. Isn’t that a little too much?” * “Flour/Flourette” “Wait. How about…’wingnuts’?” * can/Soda Sal” “Or a ‘Knucklehead McSpazatron’?” * Hoho “Okay. Enough!” (A third facial twitch.) * Hoho “Now, I get what you’re all trying to say. And you’re lucky that I agree with you all. I understood that what you’re telling me is a hundred percent true. Not only what they did is rude, but it was downright unacceptable...and unforgivable. For all eternity and for the rest of my life, I will never speak to them again. Nor will I hang out with them or even think of them. If this is all true, I won’t be their friends anymore.” (The ‘guests’ applauded. The background turns back to normal --- Hoho is still manipulating the items.) * ~“Flour/Flourette” “That’s right!” * ~“Rocks/Rockert” “Marvelous!” * ~can/Soda Sal” “Yes!” * ~Bob” “Excellent!” (A knock at the door; Hoho goes to open it, letting Cappy in.) * Cappy “Hey, Hoho. Sorry about earlier. We were all busy doing something. And Rintoo was in such a rush to go somewhere and he didn’t stop by to say hello. You know how tigers are.” * Hoho (through gritted teeth) “I know how tigers are, all right.” * Cappy “Well. Why don’t you come with me to Kai-Lan’s house?” * Hoho “No thanks, Cappy. I’m having lots of fun here with my real friends. Right, Banana Bob?” * ~Bob” “Yes.” * Cappy “Hoho? Are you really going crazy or are you just playing around?” * ~“Flour/Flourette” Hoho. May I have some banana crackers?” * Hoho “Sure you can.” (He leaves the scene and comes back seconds later with a plate of banana crackers and sets them down in front of “Flourette”.) * Cappy “Okay, Hoho. What do you say you get out of your little fantasy world and come with me to Kai-Lan’s ---?” * ~can/Soda Sal” “No! He’s not going anywhere. He’s having a wonderful right here!” * Hoho “Yeah. What he said!” * Cappy “But you’re going to miss out.” * ~“Rocks/Rockert” “Miss out on what? What could be so important that he has to listen to you? You’re nothing but a cucumber-eating sea animal.” * Cappy (needled) “HOHO!” (The kappa runs over to the monkey and takes him by the arm.) * Cappy “Come with me.” (Yank.) * Hoho (yanks back) “No.” * Cappy “Hoho, let’s go!” * Hoho “I said no!” * Cappy “You’re coming with me whether you like it or not!” * Hoho “You can’t make me!” * Cappy (pulls out some rope) “Oh yeah?!” (Cut to the exterior of Kai-Lan’s home. It is nighttime right now. Cappy has Hoho tied up in ropes and is pulling him with as much strength he could muster. Finally, the kappa stops at the door.) * Cappy “Here...we go…” (Cut to inside the dim home as the door opens. Hoho is free from the ropes. Many silhouettes stood in front of a table full of sugary treats and the lights turn on to expose them as the rest of the main cast. All wear party hats.) * Rintoo, Tolee, Lulu, Kunekune, Jack, Spike, Thorn, Ulysses, Felix, Manny, Oggy, Yeye “SURPRISE!!!” (Hoho’s face immediately hardens again as Cappy pushes him into the house. Hoho silently snarls at the party goers.) * Yeye (to the others) “I thought he would be excited to be here.” * Hoho “Excited?! Excited?! Why would I be excited to attend my own FAREWELL PARTY?!?!” * Felix “Farewell party?” * Hoho “Duh! None of you like me anymore, so I figured you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a lame ‘Farewell Hoho’ party!” (He faces away from the others, angry tears start to fall from his eyes.) * Rintoo “Why would you ever think we don’t like you anymore?” * Hoho (with rising anger) “Why?” (to Kai-Lan) “Why?!” (to Kunekune) “WHY?!?!” (He advanced toward the gang with such anger.) * Hoho “BECAUSE YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO ME AND AVOIDING ME ALL DAY!!! YOU THINK IT WAS A GREAT IDEA TO SEND ME AWAY?!?! WELL, I’M NOT AMUSED. MAYBE IT’S MY OWN FAULT FOR THINKING SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS!” (slowly tearing up) “It’s not fair!! WHILE ALL OF YOU ARE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE HAVING FUN AND BAKING AND STUFF, I WASN’T THERE! I’ve been shutting myself out when I could’ve been making jokes and having fun and making memories with all of you!” (wiping eyes) “BUT I DIDN’T DO THAT, DID I?! YOU ALL DID!! YOU ALL DON’T LIKE ME ANYMORE!! THAT’S WHEN I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DECIDED TO SEND ME AWAY!!!” * Manny (smirking) “Well, yeah. We did that so you wouldn’t ruin the surprise.” * Tolee “We’ve been thinking about planning this party for a while now. We had to make excuses for why we couldn’t show up at your playdate.” * Kai-Lan “If this is a farewell party, then how do you explain the presents that are all for you, the balloons that look like you, and the cake Yeye got from Mr. Fluffy’s bakery say ‘Happy Birthday Hoho’ and looks like you?” (The monkey becomes confused for a bit and shifts his gaze around the room. First, he goes to one of the present boxes; all of them are for him. Next, to the balloons; all resemble him. Last, he approaches the cake; it had his smiling face on it. In an instant, Hoho’s bright colors restores itself, along with his usual happy demeanor.) * Hoho “Because it’s my birthday!” (jumps to Kai-Lan for a hug) “Oh, how could have forgotten my own birthday? You guys are nice enough to throw me a surprise party! You’re the best friends ever.” (sadly) “I hope you’re not mad about me for acting so rotten.” * Kai-Lan “It’s okay, Hoho. We don’t blame you.” * Hoho “Cool!” (He jumps out of Kai-Lan’s arms and puts on a party hat. But then he looks as if he’s not understanding something.) * Hoho “Wait a minute. So those presents are all for me?” * Lulu “Yes. Ulysses and I ran out of wrapping paper.” * Ulysses “So we used colored construction paper instead.” * Hoho “And the balloons?” * Thorn “You know that cake you saw us wheeling out of Mr. Fluffy’s bakery earlier?” * Hoho “Yes?” * Tolee “Some bad guys took it away without us noticing.” * Spike “So we decided to make balloons look like you.” * Hoho “Oh. And the cake?” * Kunekune “To make a long story short, the one Jack, Oggy, Manny, Rintoo, and I tried to make didn’t turn out so well.” * Jack “So we went to Mr. Fluffy’s bakery for one.” * Rintoo “But along the way, we encountered some bad guys.” * Manny “We...I mean, I taught them a lesson about stealing.” * Oggy “Then we took the cake from them.” * Jack “Heh. Funny. That was cake we brought from Mr. Fluffy.” * Yeye “All right, everyone. Why don’t we get this party started?” (All dance and laugh as the music plays. The robots play what looks like volleyball with a balloon. Cut to Hoho and Kai-Lan.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan. Sorry about my behavior earlier.” * Kai-Lan “No need to apologize. We all forgive you, Hoho.” (Felix flutters by.) * Felix “I think the moral here has made itself pretty clear. You should always expect the best from your friends, but never assume the worst.” * Hoho “Okay. That makes a lot of sense.” * Kai-Lan “Come on. Let’s party.” (Dissolve to the exterior of Kai-lan’s home and the camera pans away slowly from it.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts